


Best Day Of My Life

by UtsukushiiAkumu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtsukushiiAkumu/pseuds/UtsukushiiAkumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry found out that Peter is Spider-Man, he thought that Peter couldn't surprise him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Parksborn fanfic but also the first story I've ever translated into English! I just really really wanted to share it with you, but since English isn't my native language I had to translate it.
> 
> Many many thanks to fifithefangirl (Tumblr: whenharrymetpeter) for beta-ing this!
> 
> And also thanks to my friend Martin for helping me out with the translation!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> [CZECH VERSION](http://utsukushii-akumu.blog.cz/1405/best-day-of-my-life)

All of the servants were running around the Osborn Mansion, all arranging a birthday party for their master. The whole house was decorated with lilies, Harry’s favorite flowers. Balloons were hanging from the banisters and tables were set with food and drinks all over the main hall. Alcohol wasn’t an exception.

 

Harry invited a lot of his friends, former classmates and even many of the influential grouches, to whom he’d send an invitation out of mere politeness. But most of all he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend Peter Parker. Lately Peter hadn’t had much time with Harry, mainly because of the growing criminality and his daily schedule was pretty occupied with chasing gangsters. Thanks to that Peter was barely at home and couldn’t spend his time with Harry as much as he wished to.

 

Harry stood in front of a massive mirror in the bedroom, checking his appearance and outfit. He couldn’t help smiling when he thought of Peter and realized how much this boy makes him happy. When they got together four years ago and Pete told him his secret, he couldn’t believe his ears. Peter Parker, his old childhood friend is Spider-Man. It sounded crazy, almost unbelievable.

 

_“Are you kidding me? ‘Cause if you are, I’ll-” Peter grabbed him in one swift move and embraced him. Harry didn’t even blink and they were already on the top of the Oscorp Tower._

_“What the-oh my god,” Harry stuttered when he looked downwards and saw the entire New York below his feet. “Pete…” He turned around, giving him shocked look._

 

_“Do you believe me now?” Pete, hesitantly looking at him, curved corners of his lips into slight smile. He stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his muscular arms around him._

 

_Harry shook under his touch. He gazed at him with his blue eyes, laid a hand on his cheek and smiled. “Peter Parker, what other surprises do you have for me?”“_

 

-

 

The party was starting in an hour and there was no sign of Pete. Harry was getting nervous. What if something bad happened to him? Not knowing where Peter was hanging all the time, Harry worried about him even more.

 

Harry pulled his phone from the pocket and quickly dialed Peter’s number.

 

“Yeah?” The familiar voice answered a few seconds later.

 

Harry sighed in a relief. “Peter, are you alright? I worried about you, you didn’t call,” he admitted. He wasn’t used to expressing any loving emotions, but when it came to Pete he couldn’t help it. He was his biggest and only weakness.

 

“I’m sorry, yeah, I’m okay, I just handed over a group of robbers to the police,” replied Peter, breathing heavily.

 

Harry smiled unconsciously. He could imagine it vividly. Harry was so proud of him. Peter - _his_ savior - the guardian of the whole city.

 

“But you’re not going to be late, are you? I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Of course I’m not,” Pete assured him. “Babe, sorry, I gotta go, well… fly actually,” he laughed. “See ya in a little bit at the party.”

 

“Be careful!” Harry added and hanged the call.

 

-

 

The eighth hour passed and Harry’s boyfriend wasn’t still there. The mansion was full of guests and the party was about to start.

 

Suddenly Harry felt a weak vibration in his pocket.

 

_Harry, I’m so sorry, but there’s been a problem. I’ll get there ASAP. Xoxo_

Harry quickly read the short message and sighed in disappointment. What can I do about you, Pete? I should’ve expected that, since I do have a super-boyfriend.

 

He entered the main hall with the vision of greeting all people present in the room, but instead of that Harry confusedly looked around the place. The lights were off and on the opposite wall of the room started a projection of a video with the music in the background. After few seconds he realized that it’s a compilation of videos of him and Peter.

 

With a broad smile on his face he was watching clips from their holiday on Hawaii, camping in woods, visit in Japan and many others moments they shared together.

 

At the end of the video there was only a simple message saying ‘ ** _Turn around_.** ’ Harry did so obediently and faced Peter, who was unusually wearing a shirt. He looked at him with his eyes wide open.

 

“What are you-you texted me you’re not coming,” he blurted.

 

Peter had a big grin on his face. “Did you really think that I would miss the beginning of your birthday party?” He grabbed his hand, entwining his fingers with Harry’s.

 

“Harry…” he paused, “I’ve been crazy about you from the moment you first smiled at me in the school. I know that it’s not easy with me, but I swear that I’ll be there for you no matter what. I love you, you’re my everything and the only thing I want is to have a chance to prove it to you for the rest of my life. And so I’m asking you now…” He kneeled in front of him and pulled a small black box from his pocket and swiftly opened it. “Harry Osborn, will you marry me?”

 

Harry had tears in his eyes. He really didn’t expect something like that at all. Harry remembered the day on the roof of the Oscorp Tower, when he’d thought that Peter couldn’t surprise him more. Obviously, he couldn’t be more wrong.

 

“I…” Harry let a breath out, “Yes, of course I will.”

 

Peter happily stood up and put a beautiful engagement ring on Harry’s ring finger.

 

“I love you,” Harry whispered and passionately kissed Pete. He pulled him closer and run his hand through Harry’s hair.

 

Harry Osborn has never felt so happy.

 

The lights in the hall went on and all of the guests started enthusiastically clapping.

 

The party was ready to begin.


End file.
